


Sugar

by delightedgurgle



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: (somewhat mild), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Foot Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Teasing, and Sasaki Haise being a naughty naughty boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightedgurgle/pseuds/delightedgurgle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Juuzou giggled. “I thought I was gonna have to convince you to fuck me here.”</i>
</p><p>  <i>“We have the room for another hour,” Haise answered in between kisses to his neck. “Wasn’t sure how long the meeting would last.” He liked the sweet little noises mixed in with Juuzou’s breathing. “So, yeah, I’m gonna fuck you here.”</i></p><p>Crude summary: Juuzou thinks CCG meetings are boring, so he sends Haise a chaste selfie and rubs his little pedicured foot against his dick. Haise responds the way any decent human being would. They eventually dismiss their subordinates and Haise gently fucks Juuzou into a table. Unadulterated filth from start to finish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> A special thank you to suzuyajesus who not only offered words of wisdom and encouragement throughout this process, [BUT ALSO DREW SOME FILTHY, DELICIOUS SUGAR-ART THAT YOU SHOULD REALLY TAKE A GANDER AT IF YOU WANT BLOOD TO RUSH TO YOUR CROTCH AT RECORD SPEED.](http://suzuyajesus.tumblr.com/post/112393688334/sugar)
> 
> Anyway. Tumblr/Twitter shit at the end, if you want.
> 
> Hope you like ; v ;

Juuzou smiled into the camera sweetly--a few strands of his black hair sticking to his face--as he grinded his hips against Haise’s dick. In the short time that Haise was occupied in the crook of his neck, Juuzou managed to snap a picture at the _perfect_ angle. You could see the head of Haise’s dick (and the bit of precum leaking out) in between their bodies, and somehow the flushed profile of his face was visible, his tongue licking that sensitive spot just below Juuzou's collarbone. 

Haise fumbled to minimize the obscene image and set his phone face down on the table as calmly as possible. Why the _hell_ did he think it was a good idea to open a text from Juuzou during a meeting. He scanned the faces of their subordinates around the table to see if any of them had noticed (it seemed they hadn’t, thank god) before glancing over at Juuzou. The latter paused before popping a gummy into his mouth to give Haise a wide, innocent grin. He signed a surreptitious “fuck you” in Juuzou’s direction before throwing himself into the task of forgetting that damn image and focusing on the mission plans they were discussing. He didn’t get very far when he felt a foot brush over his own and begin to slowly, casually ascend up his leg.

Before he could even attempt to distance himself from this new distraction, Hanbee presented Suzuya with a question regarding one of the clauses, which the latter flawlessly avoided by heaving an exaggerated sigh and lilting, “Ahhh, Haise-kun is better at explaining that stuff.” He ended the sentence with a sweet-sounding _neeee???_ and looked at Haise expectantly. At the same time, his foot--having reached his inner thigh by this point--became pointedly more deliberate in its ministrations.

Haise really hoped he didn’t look as hot as he suddenly felt. He wasn’t going to be able to move away from the “distraction” without drawing more attention to himself, so with a thought well summarized by the phrase “fuck it,” he slid his hips forward a bit and reached under the table to place a hand on Juuzou’s leg.

“Thank you, Associate Special Class Suzuya,” Haise began (just a little sarcastically) as he ran his hand over the bare foot in his lap. He moved slowly along Juuzou’s ankle and settled on his lower calf as he went over the almost painfully mundane specifications of the Ghoul Countermeasures Law. He was at least glad he wasn’t explaining something more complex. It was difficult to focus when Juuzou’s foot was rubbing _so close_ to-

Haise abruptly paused and faked a cough as Juuzou pressed the ball of his foot against his erection. He quickly apologized and continued the explanation a little faster than before. And even though it was shamefully unprofessional, he spread his legs a bit wider to encourage Juuzou.

From there, it seemed Juuzou was intent on trying to coax more reactions out of him. He continuously, mercilessly stroked him through his pants. Haise had never considered himself an exhibitionist, but he was surprised at how fucking hard he was under Juuzou’s foot. And how trying to control his breathing and speak evenly in front of their subordinates was making him feel even hotter. He dug his nails into Juuzou’s calf and coughed again--pretty dramatically this time, he had to admit--when Juuzou did _something_ with his toe. Fuck, how was he doing that with just his foot?

He glanced up and saw that no one seemed to be questioning his behavior... until he saw Mutsuki. His subordinate looked incredulously at the others in the room, seemingly wondering how he could be the only one finding Haise’s behavior odd. It was actually kind of funny. 

Finally, he summed up his explanation and the attention in the room was drawn away from him. He was thankful that they were now looking over something on paper so he didn’t have to make eye contact with anyone. He pretended to look through the document, his breathing incredibly uneven though he hoped it was quiet enough not to be noticed. 

His eyes shot up when Juuzou uncharacteristically spoke up to question part of the file’s contents. It was a surprisingly good point, and it distracted him enough to let his guard down as the ball of Juuzou’s foot pushed hard against the base of his cock and stroked up its length. He reflexively slammed a hand down on the table and let out a very interesting-sounding “ _haaaa_ ” as he exhaled. He squeezed Juuzou’s foot and coughed as realistically as possible, apologizing for the cold he was _surely_ developing.

Mutsuki looked unconvinced.

Haise finally pushed Juuzou away after the latter managed, with really impressive ease, to quietly unzip his pants. He massaged his foot a little in a kind of “I surrender please let me breathe” gesture. Juuzou responded with an inappropriate _hmmmm_ “that feels nice” sound, which attracted everyone’s attention. He merely giggled in response and announced “This chocolate is so tasty!”

\----

When the meeting was adjourned, Juuzou and Haise dismissed their subordinates for the day so they could catch up. Neither of them missed the awkward smile Mutsuki gave them as he left. When the door closed, Juuzou immediately hopped up on the table, swinging his legs over the sides to rest his feet on Haise’s thighs.

“Did you like that Haise?” he said, leaning forward. One of his feet traveled up his thigh to ghost over Haise’s dick. “You’re _so hard_ ,” he lilted, looking down as his foot pressed down, “I didn’t know you were this disgusting.”

Instead of bothering to answer that, Haise stood up and kissed him softly, hands holding the sides of his face in a gesture that was much too innocent, given the context.

“I missed you,” he said simply against Juuzou’s mouth.

Juuzou hummed sweetly and leaned forward to kiss Haise again. It was soft at first, but quickly became deeper and rougher. Haise broke off to kiss along Juuzou’s jaw, inhaling his curiously pleasant scent and running his hands over his small, perfect body. 

“You smell so good,” he breathed against his neck.

Juuzou giggled. “I thought I was gonna have to convince you to fuck me here.”

“We have the room for another hour,” Haise answered in between kisses to his neck. “Wasn’t sure how long the meeting would last.” He liked the sweet little noises mixed in with Juuzou’s breathing. “So, yeah, I’m gonna fuck you here.”

It wasn’t the first time they’d done this, and Haise suspected that Juuzou might have brought a condom and lube along just in case. He wasn’t wrong.

“Well then you should take these off,” Juuzou whispered into his ear before biting the lobe and sucking it into his mouth. He ran a hand up Haise’s thigh and over his ass while the other reached down to unbuckle his belt. “You don’t wanna get come on your pretty pants, do you?” He finished unzipping Haise’s pants and pushed them down, grinding his palm over the head of his cock. “Come on me instead.”

It was so _filthy_ when Juuzou said things like that with his sweet, sing-song voice. Haise finished unbuttoning his shirt and hurried to pull the rest of their clothes off. He laid Juuzou back on the table and brushed his lips over the stitches on his neck. He dragged his thumb along the path they made, down his chest and stomach, beneath his navel and down in between his legs. His mouth followed slowly behind, earning progressively louder moans as he descended. When Haise’s mouth caught up, Juuzou moaned his name loudly, repeatedly, and threaded his hands in his hair, rocking his hips up to meet his tongue. 

Haise only lingered there for a moment before quickly trailing back up. He licked the stitches at the corner of Juuzou’s mouth before kissing him. There wasn’t time for Juuzou to whine before Haise ordered “Get up and turn around for me,” which he punctuated by grinding his now leaking cock against him.

Juuzou giggled and excitedly complied, though the position he settled into was intentionally wrong. He stood up straight with his back to Haise and his feet side by side.

“That’s no way to speak to your superior, Rank 1 Sasaki,” he chided, looking around at Haise.

“Apologies. Associate Special Class Suzuya, would you lean forward on the table,” Haise ran his fingers up from the small of Juuzou’s back and gently pushed him forward so he was bent over the table. He pulled Juuzou’s hips up before sitting back in a chair behind him. He leaned forward and kissed a soft cheek, “and spread your legs for me, please, so I can fuck you?” 

His superior did as he was told and Haise ran a hand up his thigh. He licked his thumb to wet it so he could rub circles around his entrance. Juuzou hummed appreciatively and pushed his hips up farther, wiggling them excitedly just a tiny bit. Haise smiled to himself. Even though it was incredibly lewd, he still thought something about it was fucking adorable. 

“How’s that?” Haise asked, referring to more than the honorific.

“Better,” Juuzou breathed, “good _good_. Haise, _please_.” His voice became louder the more he was teased.

Without further ado, Haise spread his cheeks with his thumbs and licked him slowly. Even though he was giving Juuzou what he wanted, he was still teasing him. It wasn’t really a conscious thing, but he had to get some sort of payback for Juuzou making him sweat in front of their subordinates (even if he hadn’t made any attempt to stop him).

Meanwhile, Juuzou was already producing a myriad of obscene noises, and really the desire to hear more of those outweighed Haise’s patience to tease him much longer. He brought a hand in between Juuzou’s legs to stroke him there as he licked up and over his hole with the flat of his tongue. 

“ _nnnh Haise. More._ ”

Haise did it again. And again. Then he pressed his tongue forward and shallowly fucked him with it. Juuzou’s breathy moans took on a higher pitch.

“Rank 1 Sasaki,” Juuzou said, smile audible in his voice, “ _haaah_ you’re so good with your tongue.”

A little part of him registered that it was ridiculous to be embarrassed at this point, but Haise felt his cheeks flush anyway. He swallowed. He knew how much Juuzou liked talking…

He gave one more lick before sucking a finger into his mouth, making sure to fully coat it. “Am I good with my fingers, too?” he said against Juuzou’s skin as he pushed the digit in slowly.

Juuzou let out a high pitched whine and dropped his head, grinding his hips back. “Yes! _Yes_ , Haise. More.” Haise pushed his finger in and out teasingly. He stood up, stopping momentarily to coat his fingers in lubricant and returning to press in two this time, for which Juuzou immediately expressed gratitude.

As he continued to thrust into him, he leaned over the table to place a kiss on Juuzou’s shoulder. The latter turned back to look at him, face flushed and smiling as he panted. “You don’t have to go so slow, you know. It won’t hurt.”

Haise frowned and leaned forward to kiss Juuzou. The latter caught his lower lip between his teeth and pulled it playfully before breaking off to gasp as Haise scissored his fingers.

“Just because it won’t cause you pain doesn’t mean I’m more inclined to hurt you.” 

Their lips stayed close and Haise could feel Juuzou’s breath coming out in sugary little pants and whines. He curled his fingers and brushed over his prostate. Juuzou choked around Haise’s name and pressed their lips together, moaning into his mouth. They broke apart quickly and Juuzou dropped his head again. “More, _please -ahhhhh ahn please_ , Haise.” The noises he made were fucking agonizing. 

Haise smiled. “Sounds like you like when I go slow though.” He punctuated the sentence by rubbing his fingers over Juuzou’s prostate before scissoring them slightly again. 

“ _UNNH HAA MORE aahhn please there THERE._ ”

Haise continued just a little faster, brushing his fingers over that spot again and again.

“Stop,” Juuzou breathed out between moans.

Haise stopped. He didn’t have time to be concerned as he was immediately pushed down on the table so he was sitting on it with Juuzou straddling his lap. Juuzou kissed him hard and whined into his mouth while he guided Haise’s hand back to where it had been. He dropped his head to the crook of Haise’s neck and breathed “ _more more, Haise, please_ ” into his skin in between licks and messy kisses and nips. Haise added a third finger and moaned as Juuzou’s nails dug into his shoulders. The latter breathed out filthy noises just below Haise’s ear, grinding himself down onto his fingers and forward against his cock. Haise curled his fingers slightly and Juuzou’s hips stuttered, nails digging in harder. “Fuck. Fuck- _ahh Haise_ fuck me _hnn ah fuck_ me.”

Haise quickly ripped open the condom Juuzou brought and rolled it on. He lined himself up and Juuzou sank down slowly, his lips brushing against Haise’s. They kissed messily and Haise let out a whine, bringing a hand up to cup Juuzou’s face as hands tangled in his hair.

Juuzou set an agonizingly slow pace (likely in retaliation for the teasing), drawing helpless noises from Haise’s lips and airy moans from his own. Haise shut his eyes and dropped his head, but Juuzou pulled him back up by the hair.

“Do you like it... Rank 1 Sasaki?” he said slowly. He traced Haise’s lips with his thumb as the latter breathed out “ _yes._ ” He pushed it between his teeth slowly as his hips sank down. “nnhhh you feel so good.” He sped up slightly, gasping and moaning.

Haise bit down playfully on Juuzou’s thumb as it was dragged out of his mouth. He kissed the underside of his chin, down to the stitches on his neck. He licked and sucked all the little sensitive spots within reach, loving the feeling of Juuzou’s muscles moving under his hand as he rode him, faster now.

Juuzou pulled his hair again to guide their mouths together. Their messy kisses didn’t last long, as they both broke off frequently with needy, breathless noises. Haise liked looking at Juuzou’s face when they broke apart; He loved the complete lack of embarrassment or shame or inhibition; the way his lips looked, all wet and red; the flush on his face and neck; the little slack-jawed smile he flashed when he pushed a particularly lewd noise from Haise’s throat.

“Haise,” Juuzou breathed out between kisses, “fuck me.”

“Of course,” Haise smiled.

Juuzou climbed off Haise’s lap and bent over the table once more, looking back with a playful smirk and wiggling his hips again. Haise rubbed the head of his cock against Juuzou (earning an impatient whine) before he pushed in. He moved in and out slowly before speeding up. They quickly fell into a rhythm, Juuzou pushing his hips back to meet Haise’s thrusts.

“ _mmmm _Hais- _ahh ah harder._ ”__

Haise pulled Juuzou’s hips up and pulled almost all the way out before thrusting in hard. 

“ _AHhn yes fuck._ There! There!” Juuzou moaned loudly and dropped his shoulders down to rest his head on the table.

Haise repeated the motion.

“Good?”

“Yes! Yes!” he whined as Haise sped up, “Please faster.”

Haise complied and Juuzou reached out to grab the edge of the table, knuckles white. He kept his head buried in the crook of his other arm as he panted and mewled, any attempts at speech completely incoherent, save for Haise’s name. His hair stuck to the back of his neck.

“ _Fuck_ , Juuzou.”

“Haise _ahnn ah_ \- I’m- I’m- _ahhh_ ,” He was cut off as Haise brought a hand up to rub between his legs. He shuddered as he came, clenching tight around Haise and drooling a bit on the table.

Haise thrust into him slowly a few times, letting Juuzou ride out his orgasm. When the latter caught his breath, he turned to look at him.

“Haise, come in my mouth,” he said in a quiet, sweet voice.

Haise was too close to form a coherent reply, so he nodded once and pulled out, pulling the condom off as Juuzou settled on his knees in front of him. Juuzou, thankfully, didn’t tease and immediately started stroking him, looking up as he leaned forward to take the head in his mouth before bobbing down. Haise had forgotten how fucking good he was with his mouth and tongue and hands and he knew he wouldn’t last long. He reached forward to brush the black hair off Juuzou’s damp forehead.

“ _ahh_ Juuzou _hhhh_ I’m coming.” 

His eyes fluttered shut and he threaded his fingers softly through Juuzou’s hair, making no attempt to stifle the broken noise that left him as he came. Juuzou swallowed most of it, letting the rest drip off his tongue as he pulled away, mouth open. Haise pulled him up and wiped off the come on his chin with his thumb, holding it over Juuzou’s mouth to lick off. The latter brushed it over his lip before sucking it into his mouth. 

Haise cupped the side of Juuzou’s face and kissed him. It was soft and lazy, since they were both all fucked out. Juuzou made a content little humming noise and Haise pulled away to hug him contentedly, kissing the side of his head.

“It’s nice to see you.”

“Mm.”

**Author's Note:**

> lms if i made u feel tingly  
> (PS Mutsuki knows)
> 
> [tumblr](http://mutsukis-tiny-bangs.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [twitt](https://twitter.com/delightedgurgle)


End file.
